All of the lights
by Purplepeoplezeater
Summary: The screaming died down and all she could here were the sirens that pealed through the city. Am I dying? Her eyes fluttered close slowly and she let the comfort feeling of sleep taking over her body. Papi? Suddenly Santana was covered in darkness and she didn't feel, hear or sense anything.


CHAPTER 1

* * *

The streets of Humboldt Park, Chicago, were filled with gunshots, screeching tires and screams. Deafening, horrible screams. Santana didn't realize what was happening until she lay on the ground, grabbing her blood drenched chest, trying to breathe. Her throat was thick and filling up with blood. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to look around, but it was hard to move. Everything hurt. She began feeling cold and very tired. She knew she had to fight it but it would be so easy to just give in and go to sleep. A jolt of pain shot through her chest and that was all she could feel anymore. She didn't feel her legs; her face…the only thing she felt was the pain in her chest and how she slowly lost consciousness. She heard someone calling her name. It was a voice she would recognize anywhere. She tried to say something back but it was like she was paralyzed. _Papi? I'm over here. _She knew her words weren't out loud. She pictured her father and how strong and powerful he is. She heard the pain in his voice.

The screaming died down and all she could here were the sirens that pealed through the city. _Am I dying? _Her eyes fluttered close slowly and she let the comfort feeling of sleep taking over her body. _Papi? _Suddenly Santana was covered in darkness and she didn't feel, hear or sense anything.

* * *

The first time she woke up again, she found herself in an ambulance. One of the medics was hanging over her, giving her oxygen. The sirens were too loud and after a few seconds, she was covered in darkness again but she was aware of her surroundings. Shortly after that, the ambulance arrived at the hospital where Santana woke up for the second time. It hurt to open her eyes, she still couldn't breathe. A nurse was giving her oxygen but she felt like she couldn't breathe. Choked up and confused, Santana once more tried to talk. Before she could, she felt another pain rising to her chest. She has been through a lot of pain in her life, but this was the worst. She knew doctors were talking, but all she could hear was the beeping sound of her heart that went to a flat line.

* * *

Detective Brittany Pierce has seen a lot of blood, a lot of dead bodies and a lot of tragedy but this case tops it all. Gangs in Chicago always had their wars and vengeance but what happened tonight could only be described as a massacre. One gang slaughtering another. The Latin Kings and the Bloods has been each other's enemy since the early eighties. What began as a dispute between two families became a feud between the two most feared gang of Chicago. The Latin Kings were the most vicious and brutal criminals who didn't back down for anyone. Not even the cops.

Sixteen victims, only one survived. The girl that had survived, has been brought to the hospital were Detective Pierce was headed now. When she arrived, two police officers were guarding the door. It was clear that the Bloods wanted everyone dead who left that restaurant in Humboldt Park. This girl needed protection. "Hudson, Puckerman…" Brittany greeted the officers with a small nod. "Any news on the girl? Do we have some ID?"

"No not yet, forensics are still working on it. The girl didn't have a purse or anything on her so she's still Jane Doe. But maybe we'll find something soon when they've cleared up the mess."

Detective Pierce sighed quietly and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. _It's gonna be a long night. _Both officers stepped aside so she could enter the girl's room. She was met with the site of Dr. Quinn Fabray. Head of the ER at Saint Anthony's Hospital. They were friends and on occasion bed buddies when needed. They found each other when they needed but were never too serious. "Hey Quinn, how is she doing?" Quinn was checking her stats so she turned around so she faced the blonde detective. "Hey Britt, she's stable but not out of the woods yet. She lost a lot of blood because of the bullet that penetrated her chest…She was very lucky though. It missed her heart by an inch."

Brittany looked over to the girl and took everything in. The way her chest slowly rose up and down. The long, dark hair that flowed way past her shoulders. She must have been very young. Twenty-one tops. She looked at the girl for about 20 minutes, when Brittany noticed the tattoo on the girl's right wrist. It was a lion's head with an L & a K on either side of it. She was definitely a member of the Latin Kings. Brittany took a step towards the bed to have a better look at the tattoo. The lion was wearing a crown. Then she suddenly knew who the girl was.

"Puckerman, get your ass in here." she said when she poked her head through the door. Officer Puckerman came in and looked at Brittany expectantly. "Puckerman, I want you to get all the information you can get on Santana Lopez. And I need it now, understood?" The guy had a confused look on his face. "Who is Santana Lopez, detective? And how are you so sure that she is?" Brittany took another look at the tattoo and now she was really certain of her discovery. "Because, Puckerman, see that tattoo right here?" Brittany took the Latina's wrist in her hand and slightly turned it for Puckerman to see. "See that lion with the crown?" Puckerman only nodded. "She's Uncle Tino's daughter. She's a Latin Queen."

Uncle Tino, also known as Valentino Lopez, was the leader of the Latin Kings. He ruled the gang with an iron fist. Any obedience was to be punished brutally. In 1986, he became the ultimate Latin King. Their feud with the Bloods was more alive than ever. But the Latin Kings made an alliance with the Crips, another gang who had a feud with the Bloods. In 1993, his first and only child was born, Santana.

At the age of sixteen, she became the leader of the Latin Queens, the female part of the gang. They are as ruthless as the men. Their main activity was selling & smuggling drugs. Although she was in the gang, she showed some kind of compassion on occasion. In fact, she didn't want to be in a gang. But she had no choice. She was born into one. Now, at the age of 57, her dad wants to take a step back and so a successor was required. The Latin Kings were very respectful of their women and treated them as equals, but a man was needed to run the gang. Her father also planned to expand their alliance with the Crips so that way they could expand their power and territory. Santana started dating Big Sean, son of Jerry Jones, leader of the Crips. Appearantly, their rivalry gang, the Bloods couldn't let this happen.

* * *

A few days passed and Santana was still unconscious. Detective Pierce came in every day to check up on her, in hope for her to wake up so she could answer some questions. On the fourth day, Brittany sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Watching Santana closely, studying her. Over the past few days, she became fascinated by the beautiful Latina.

The investigation on the shooting was making some progress. They knew it was an unexpected drive-by. Uncle Tino, Santana, Big Sean and their entourage left a club. Three black SUV's drove by and started shooting at everyone that moved. Fifteen people died that night in less than two minutes. The Bloods hadn't claimed the attack but word on the street was that 'they all had it coming'.

She couldn't stop staring at her. She wondered how her eyes would look like. How her voice would sound. She knew it was all wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was drawn to the girl like moths to a flame.

Suddenly, the dark haired girl's heart rate went up and down for a few seconds before it stabilized again. The girl was waking up. Brittany got out of her chair and quietly approached the hospital bed. The girl opened her eyes and instantly locked with ocean blue eyes. The blonde pushed the green button to call in a nurse. The girl tried to speak but she couldn't because of the tube that was still in her throat from intubation. Brittany gazed at the girl, drowning in her dark brown, almost black, eyes that held her eyes in lock until the nurse came in to get the tube out and check her vitals. Everything seemed to be fine. She gave Santana some water and then left again to page Dr. Fabray.

Brittany remained still for several moments. She felt that the air was getting thicker, more tense. More awkward. She audibly cleared her throat and introduced herself. "I'm detective Pierce, you're at the hospital. You got shot. Do you remember anything?"

Santana looked around in the room, trying to get rid of her disorientation and to get a grip on reality. She looked at the blonde again, confused and scared.

The blonde sensed Santana's nervousness and tried to reassure her. "It's okay, you're safe here…Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked even more confused and slightly shook her head. "I don't remember my name..."

* * *

**Sooo, my first story ever. Hope you like it. Have any questions? Feel free to ask them on here or my tumblr (purplepeoplezeater) Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
